Life and Revenge! Ishida, the Ultimate Choice
Life and Revenge! Ishida, the Ultimate Choice is the one hundred sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Uryū Ishida confronts the Bount, Jin Kariya. Summary In a flashback, a young Kariya notices Ran'Tao, and a Bount informs Kariya that Ran'Tao is a Shinigami. Kariya is then seen sitting down and Ran'Tao goes up to him. She tells him that it's rare for a Bount as young as him to have already awakened his powers and that everyone is expecting a lot of things from him. In the current time, Kariya states that the Shinigami returned to Soul Society to help the Bounts live free lives, but as they waited the Bounts began to construct a city inside the cave. Kariya states that even though he was young, he still tried to help out the best he could and he noticed that the older Bounts believed the Shinigami would help them. However, that belief was cruelly crushed when the Shinigami broke in the Bount cave and began massacring everyone. Kariya and all the other Bounts began running away, and Kariya eventually found himself hiding alone. He was eventually found by Ran'Tao and the two of them are able to make it to the exit. After Ran'Tao gives Kariya his Doll and the Bount escapes, Kariya remarks that this was the last time he saw her. Kariya then states that after somehow escaping from the cave, he went to live a life of a vagabond with the other Bounts, but to him the Bounts were simply like food thrown into the lair of a wild beast. He states that Hollows constantly went after him and the other Bounts because of their Reiatsu, and this created more hatred against the Shinigami. In a later memory, a young Kariya is nearly killed by a Hollow, but he suddenly merges with his Doll and this causes his hair to become silver. Kariya then remarks that power is flowing through him, and in the current time Kariya states that originally some Bounts had the ability to naturally create Dolls. Kariya then states that he constantly fought against the Hollows and that he thought with this power he would be able to stand up against the Shinigami and create a paradise for the Bounts. However, his fellow Bounts did not agree with him, leaving him alone. A bit later in Kariya's life, one Bount decided to head into Soul Society by using the help of a Quincy, but Kariya yelled at them because that would mean they would be servants to the Shinigami and that if they simply use their own powers they could create their own paradise. However, one Bount points out that since they're hated so much, that "paradise" would eventually fall apart and that they have to return to the place of their origin. After that event, the battle with the Bounts attacking Soul Society began, but the Shinigami easily defeated the Bounts. Kariya states that he couldn't see any meaning in the battle, and that ended up causing him to get injured in the battle. After the battle, Kariya gave up on those Bounts, but still couldn't forgive the Shinigami for what they have done. This caused Kariya to decide to take all the remaining powerful Bounts with him to destroy Soul Society and in that time, he was able to create a guaranteed Doll-making method. He states that he was sad over the Bounts who lost their lives from their own Dolls, and he states that the Bounts who were searching for power stayed with him. After that, Kariya stood up against Soul Society and he tells Ran'Tao that for him to forget about the false hope and endless suffering caused by her must be because of the Jōkaishō. Kariya then states that he will turn everything back to oblivion and attacks Ran'Tao, but Uryū appears and saves Ran'Tao. Uryū tells Kariya that he'll be his opponent and fires an arrow at Kariya. Kariya dodges, but Uryū immediately disappears and fires another arrow at the Bount from up high. As the two of them battle, Ran'Tao remarks that Uryū has completely mastered the Quincy Bangle. Kariya wonders what's going on, since the Quincy Bangle should have reached its limit when Uryū battled Yoshi, but Uryū explains that he can use the Quincy Bangle in a different way by using the device as an amplifier and then using his own powers to focus the spiritual particles. He states that he learned this in his battle with Yoshi because he brought himself to his limit, but Kariya simply laughs and asks Uryū why he's helping out the Shinigami when he has so much power. Uryū states that he isn't helping the Shinigami and is instead trying to put an end to this pointless fighting. Uryū tells Kariya that he was told by Yoshino Sōma that his hatred of the Shinigami will eventually lead to the destruction of the Bounts, but in the end no one was able to stop him. Uryū then tells Kariya that he'll be the one to kill him and Uryū quickly overpowers the Bount with his Quincy arrows. Kariya suffers many injuries from Uryū's onslaught, but the injuries are quickly healed by the spiritual particles in the air. Kariya tells him that his attacks are meaningless as long as he can heal himself and the Quincy Bangle suddenly begins to crack. Kariya notices this, but Uryū states that he'll simply defeat Kariya before the Quincy Bangle breaks. Uryū fires off a much more powerful arrow than before and breaks part of the building that Kariya is standing on. Kariya takes note of the fact that Uryū's stronger shots take more time and then notices that the Quincy Bangle is at its breaking point. The two then continue battling, but Uryū's attacks get weaker and the Quincy is quickly overwhelmed by Kariya. Kariya tries to deliver the final blow, but Ran'Tao suddenly activates something and grabs onto Kariya, pushes him out of the way and stabs him with another device. Ran'Tao tells Uryū to quickly shoot an arrow at Kariya states that she's temporarily using the Jōkaishō to increase her own Reiatsu and that she is at her limit. Uryū states that he can't shoot because Ran'Tao will die, but after some convincing he fires an arrow at both of them. Uryū catches an injured Ran'Tao and tells her that Kariya's still alive because he held back in his attack. Uryū then goes to finish Kariya off, but Ran Tao's Reiatsu suddenly goes out of control, and Uryū decides to use his Quincy Bangle and gather the out of control Reishi to save her. However, Ran'Tao tells him that if he does that, the Quincy Bangle will be destroyed. She tells him to use his remaining power to defeat Kariya. However, he ignores her and uses the rest of the Quincy Bangle's power to save her. The Quincy Bangle then breaks and Uryū tells her that they're going to escape now. Kariya suddenly appears though and he tells Uryū that he lost his best chance to defeat him. Kariya then sends a wind blast towards the two of them, but the attack is destroyed by a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira decide to readjust their security setup, a Shinigami appears and informs them that they captured something. However, it turns out that Kon was the one that was captured. Characters in Order of Appearance #Jin Kariya #Ran'Tao #Ugaki (flashback) #Cain (flashback) #Gō Koga (flashback) #Yoshi (flashback) #Mabashi (flashback) #Sawatari (flashback) #Ban (flashback) #Hō (flashback) #Ryō Utagawa (flashback) #Uryū Ishida #Yoshino Sōma (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki Fights *Uryū Ishida vs. Jin Kariya (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Quincy techniques: * Techniques used: * Dolls summoned: * * (flashback) * (flashback) Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes